Since miniature or toy cars have been developed they have been placed on inclines so that they could race down the same. Over an extended period of time, more sophisticated racetracks have been developed including oval racetracks and pair of lanes with various types of speed controls including self-powered vehicles as well as gravity driven vehicles with various types of lifts.
With the upswing in popularity of vehicle racing, particularly stock car racing, the need has developed to provide more realistic miniature racetracks. Although attempts have been made to do this, the development of a continuous running, competitive miniature racetrack has not been provided.
The following references represent the closest prior art of which the inventors are aware: